When it's over
by jennaluvin
Summary: Every slayer has a final battle. It's is their destiny. What will happen when Buffy faces hers? A B/S story.
1. beginning

Please don't steal my story. I would have to cry.  
  
  
  
"Come on slayer, live dangerously. It won't kill you." Spike said, following her like lost puppy yet again on one of her nightly patrols.  
  
"Spike, I'm the slayer. I slay things. I live dangerously ever night."  
  
"No you don't. if you did you'd understand what I've been trying to tell you for the past year. Does nothing get through that stubborn scull of yours? Because I'm really getting tired of this charade you're trying to pull off."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to respond to one of Spikes usual insults, but was interupted by a very scared Willow. "Buffy!" She bent over and put her hands on her knees breathing deeply. "They've.taken over.the.warehouse."  
  
"They? Who's they?"  
  
Willow stood up and locked eyes with Buffy. "Every demon you could ever imagine is there. At least all the BAD ones."  
  
"No way. How is that possible."  
  
"I can't explain it right now, but I need you AND Spike to come back to the magic shop with me. Anya and Xander are there now.I don't know if there's anything we can do about this Buffy."  
  
"Don't worry about it Will we'll figure out something. We always do."  
  
They got to the magic shop and the mood was even worse than what Willow had shown in the graveyard. Xander and Anya looked up at them as they walked through the door and the looks on their faces gave Buffy a small taste of just how serious the situation was.  
  
"Ok give me the info." Buffy said, sitting down at the round table in the middle of the room and folding her hands in front of her.  
  
"Buffy, this sin't something that you can explain in five minutes. It's serious. I don't think we can beat this." Xander glanced at Anya and she nodded her head for him to continue. "Wesley called here about an hour ago and he was really worried. No that's not the word for it, he was scared out of his wits. As it turns out there's a scroll with a prophecy."  
  
"Xander there's always a scroll with a prophecy."  
  
"Yeah I know, but not all prophecies predict the downfall of the slayer." Buffy frowned at that and so did spike, but she didn't notice. Of course she rarely noticed anything where he was concerned.  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"He said that he and the rest of the gang there will be headed to sunnydale as soon as possible because if there's any chance of beating this prophecy it's with them here. Even then Buffy the chances are really small."  
  
Spike sat down in the chair beside her. "What about the demons in the warehouse?"  
  
"They're part of the prophecy. I don't know all of the details. Wesley is going to be bringing the scrolls with him when he comes."  
  
"So Angel's coming to is he?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike, this isn't the time for yout jealous antics. There are more important things to worry about then who's got Buffy's attention." Xander stated angrily.  
  
"If you would let me finish. I was about to say that I'm glad Angel is coming because from what I've heard about the Grandock prophecy we're going to need all the strength we can get."  
  
"How did you know that's what it's called?" Xanda asked suspiciously.  
  
"It doesn't take a genuis.genuis. Eveyrone in the demon world knows about the gathering. I'' surprised Angel didn't say something about it. Then again he has been out of the loop for a while."  
  
"Who cares about that! What do you know about this prophecy?" Buffy angrily banged the table and caused a big hole.  
  
"scared a bit are yuh luv?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Ok.Ok.All I know is that there is a certain day where every evil gathers together and plots the destruction of the final slayer."  
  
"The final slayer? But, I thought everytime a slayer dies they are replaced by another slayer." Xander said, in confusion.  
  
"He means that Buffy is the last of ALL the slayers." Anya said, looking down at a book she was reading. "If this prophecy comes to pass there will be no other slayers to follow and we will all live in a state of Hell for all of eternity."  
  
"Oh.is that all."  
  
"We'll fight it. I know we can beat this." Buffy said encouragingly.  
  
"I hope you're right luv." Spike said softly as Buffy got up and walked away. "I hope your'e right."  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Cordelia, and angel showed up later on that night with was seemed like a full artillery.  
  
"wow you guys brought enough weapons for an entire army." Buffy said, stepping up to them and admiring the sword Wesley handed her. "I'm guessing what we're expecting is something bad."  
  
"That's the understatement of the century." Angel said with a gentle smile as he embraced her in a hug that they hadn't shared since they'd met after Buffy's return.  
  
"It's good to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Buffy said, hugging him back.  
  
Spike leaned against the wall and tried to ignore the peaking jealousy that was churning in his mind. "Of course wonder boy shows up and she's and she becomes all huggy. All I get is a punch in the face."  
  
"Hey what's Spike doing here?"  
  
"Oh.well I wanted him here." Buffy replied to Angel's somewhat straight forward question.  
  
"Oh are you two."  
  
"yes, in a way. I still fight with him all the time, but it's a love hate relationship."  
  
Angel's eyes widened. "So you're in love with him."  
  
"With Spike? No! I mean we care about each other and he says he loves me, but I don't feel that way for him. No. No way. At all." She rambled, looking anywhere, but at Angel.  
  
"Just be careful ok? Spike is different from most vampires."  
  
She smiled softly and glanced at Spike. "I know that."  
  
She walked away and angel stared after her. "she's in love with him."  
  
"Talking to yourself Angel? That's no a good sign."  
  
"Hello Spike. I was just talking about you to Buffy."  
  
"Ah jealous are you?"  
  
"No, not really. I have my hands full. I'm in no need of a relationship. Especially with someone who's already involved."  
  
"That's right Buffy's involved. So you can forget about her.Oh you kind of just said you did.didn't you?"  
  
Angel grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah. She's safe Spike."  
  
They stood in awkward silence until Spike figured out what to say. "Have you heard anything about the new demon that is supposed to take out Buffy?"  
  
"No, I didn't know there was a single demon that was supposed to do that. I thought it was supposed to be a bunch."  
  
"There are supposed to be a bunch, but that's just because they're keeping him safe until the process is complete."  
  
Angel Grabbed Spikes arm and pulled him towards the group of people gather around the table. "Tell them what you just told me." Spike did just that and Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"  
  
"Well I forgot about it until Angelus here showed up."  
  
Wesley pulled out one of his books and sat it on the table. "How did you find this out Spike?"  
  
"Well I was playing poker a couple of nights ago and some of the low lifes were talking about how excited they were about this guy's arrival."  
  
"Let me guess you were playing for kittens." Buffy mumbled to herself as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well did you happen to catch this demon's name?"  
  
"Um yea.Gramgore."  
  
Wesley's eyes lit up. "Did you say Gramgore?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I've heard of this demon."  
  
Buffy sat up straight. "Is he as dangerous as everyone made him out to be."  
  
"well it's not like he's a cute little puppy or anything like that, but I would say he's not quite as dangerous as some of the other things you've had to face. In fact I don't really see what all the fuss is about."  
  
"So what you're saying is."  
  
"What I'm saying is I don't really understand why the prophecy says THIS demon will kill you because obviously it's no where near as strong as you are."  
  
Spike shook his head. "You're wrong. It is as strong as she is and it will kill her if she's not prepared."  
  
"Excuse my Spike, but I really don't think you're any judge of that fact. I think you ought to mind your own business and let us handle this. At least until we can find out why the prophecy says what it does."  
  
Spike wasn't even fazed by Wesley's order. "It says what it does because it's bloody well true. If you'd get those damn books out of your ass, you'd see that things aren't always as they seem."  
  
"Spike, we're not interested in your op."  
  
"I'm interested. Go on Spike." Buffy said, cutting off Wesley and looked at Spike encouragingly.  
  
"I've heard about Gramgore from other places. He likes to act as if he's weaker than you are and then he attacks. Catching you off guard and killing you in no time flat. He is the sneakiest of demons and he will know your weaknesses even before you do." When Wesley made a motion towards his books and was a bout to say something he continued. "I don't give a care what your books say. They're wrong, you're wrong and I'll be damned if I'll let him kill her just because I was too proud to say something about it."  
  
"You're not really going to believe him." Wesley asked Buffy.  
  
"Actually that's exactly what I'm going to do Wesley. I mean think about it. If he was going to lie about something why would it be this? He's warning me to be careful and I fully plan to listen." She turned to the rest of them. "Now I'm not afraid to die. Mostly because I've already been there and done that. But I'm not going to allow some wanna be bad ass demon kill me just because he wants to run the world. Now what I need from you guys is an idea of what'll be needed to get all this done. Spike I need you to help me with a few things back at my house. We'll be back within the hour."  
  
Spike followed her out the shop door and caught her arm. "Why me? You could have had Angel go with you."  
  
"Don't look into it too much Spike. I chose you because Angel is needed at the shop and I need someone strong enough to take care of themselves with me."  
  
The house wasn't far and they reached it in no time flat. "Bloodyhell." spike said when the walked up the front porch and saw the door smashed in.  
  
The inside of the house wasn't much better. Eferything that was important to Buffy had been destroyed and she was heart broken. "who would want to do this?"  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that luv?" Spike asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and waiting for her to shrug it off. When she didn't, he knew that something was truly wrong. "You can't be so upset over something like this. What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything that my mom worked so hard to achieve has been destroyed. All the memories, the things that she prized the most are gone." She put her hand on Spikes and gently pulling it off her shoulder.  
  
Spike was surprised when she kept her grip on it. "All the more reason for you to fight this thing. It has not scruples and doesn't care about what's important to you. Use your anger to beat it."  
  
She looked at Spike and was surprised to find how much his presence comforted her. "You're right Spike. Let's go up to my room and get the weapons."  
  
"You're inviting me up to you room? I'm honored."  
  
Buffy grinned and shook her head. "Just get up here."  
  
Spike hesitantly entered Buffy's room and examined his surroundings thoroughly. "I don't think I've ever been up here." He said as Buffy got inside her Chest and pulled out some stakes, and other weapons she ahd always kept hidden there.  
  
She handed him a sword and got up off the floor. "Well now you have are you ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready to dance luv."  
  
As the exited the house, they were imediately bombarded by two very large and angry demons. "Hello Slayer. Our master wants to see you." The largest of the two said as they both stepped forward and grinned evilly towards them.  
  
"we're not going without a fight you know that right?" Buffy asked setting down the big sack of weapons and pulling out an ax.  
  
"Oh we wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Buffy ran towards them swinging with all her might. None of her swings made contact with the demons and it was jerked easily away from her and thrown across the street. She imediately resorted to hand to hand battle.  
  
Spike was flung across the yard and straight into a tree, crumpling in a heap on the ground. "Spike!" Buffy yelled, before a demon punch connected with her face and sent her right next to spike on the ground.  
  
"These demons aren't normal. We're no match for them." Spike said, holding his side and looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy glanced at the two creatures yet again advancing on them. "You're right. Let's get back to the magic shop."  
  
  
  
I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but just starting out. Please feel free to tell me what you think. 


	2. realization

Title: When it's over  
  
Author: Jenna Love  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Rating: PG 13 for language and mild violence  
  
Disclaimers: All Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon. However the storyline, minus a few spoilers from certain episodes of BTVS belongs to me. .  
  
Author's notes: I know my writing isn't as good as most fiction writers out there, but I enjoy what I write and I hope that even though it doesn't live up to certain standards that you will like it as well.  
  
  
  
The door to the magic shop slammed behind them as Buffy and Spike ran inside and barricaded the door with a bookshelf.  
  
"What's going on?" Wesley Asked. "I'm guessing you ran into an army of demons."  
  
"Nope, just two. But, they were stronger than anything I've ever gone up against. I don't understand what happened out there, but it was like Spike and I were completely defenseless."  
  
"Hey! I was not defenseless." Spike opposed.  
  
"Well what ever you were it's obvious that we need to rethink our course of action."  
  
Angel walked forward and put his and on Buffy's arm. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. But, we've got to find a way to beat this thing because if Gramgore is half as strong as those two demons outside my house were then we're in trouble. I don't know if I can handle all of this Angel."  
  
The bell above the shop door rang out and all their eyes went to it. "Good Lord. Is this what happens to the books in my absence?"  
  
"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed, running across the room and throwing her arms around her former watcher. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Giles smiled and accepted her affectionate gesture. "Wesley called me and told me you were in dire need of my expertise."  
  
"I didn't feel as if I was qualified enough to help by myself." Wesley added.  
  
"Well I'm mega glad you're here. Giles, these things are different and I don't know how to handle them."  
  
"Yes, well considering the head demon is Gramgore I'd say that's to be expected. He is a very devious demon and isn't likely to give in without one hell of a fight."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Giles, England has done your vocabulary some good."  
  
Giles grinned. "Well I don't have to be all nice and proper anymore. Besides things in England aren't exactly calm and serene. You'd be surprised how many demons there are."  
  
"This is all good and fascinating, but don't you think we ought to figure out what the plan is?" Spike asked, looking around him at all of the eyes staring in his direction. "What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing."  
  
"Ordinarily this would never come out of my mouth, but I think Spike is right." Angel said, throwing Buffy a book he'd just been reading. "Read that. It goes into more detail about what exactly is supposed to happen. It's the last page."  
  
Buffy frowned and turned the pages of the book. She read silently and with each paragraph her heart sped up and she found it hard to continue breathing normally. "Breath pet oxygen is kind of important you know.well to you." Spike said, worriedly touching her shoulder. "What does it say?"  
  
"It says.Oh my god.Angel there's no way this could be true. Not Dawn."  
  
"Buffy these people know what there talking about. The oracles aren't usually wrong when it comes to mystical prophecies."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Ignoring Spike's question Buffy continued her conversation with Angel. "But, she's gone through so much since the 'I'm the key' thing."  
  
"Hello! Want to let us in on your little secret?" Spike's irritation was beginning to shine through. Plus the fact that Buffy was conversing with Angel and Angel only made a big impact.  
  
"Buffy, it doesn't have to be this way. We just need to get to Dawn and fast."  
  
"OH bloodyhell!" Spike yanked the book out of Buffy's hand and began to read out loud. "The slayer is and always has been an obstacle to all demons through out time. Her strength is a mystery and has never been matched. Her time will however come in the next millenium. There will come a single demon with the power to deceive her every sense. There her sibling will finish the prophecy and seal the fate of the slayer." Spike looked up from the book and glanced at Buffy. "Where is dawn?"  
  
A loud crash sounded as a huge rock landed at Buffy's feet. A piece of paper was attached to it and she knew exactly what the note would say. It was more cliché than anything that had happened so far. "Oh please.couldn't they find an original way of informing me that they have my sister?" She knelt down and tore the note off the rock. "Dear Slayer, we have your sister. You know what we want. Come alone and come soon.Ok guess I know what's next in our not so complete plan."  
  
"Buffy, you can't go there alone. It's suicide." Giles said worriedly.  
  
"Giles is right. You can do this alone." Angel's attempt to support Giles wasn't even given chance before Buffy shot it down.  
  
"This is my sister we're talking about. My BLOOD. Do you think I'm just going to sit here reading books while they do God knows what to her? I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood to sit on my ass while my sister gets tortured."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"I'll go with her." Spike said interrupting Giles. All eyes turned towards him and the earnest look on his face shocked them all. "Look, I'm a demon so they wouldn't think anything if I showed up before or after the slayer. If you don't want her to be alone then let me go and help her out."  
  
Angel stepped forward shaking his head. "There's no way I'm going to trust you to take care of her. If you go I go. I'm just as much a demon."  
  
"That's a bunch of bull Angel and you know it. Your soul screams out to an evil spirit. There's no way you could pass for a demon. Besides I can handle it temporarily."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh Bugger do I have to think of everything?" Spike exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air to show his growing annoyance with the group of people. "The note only says for her to come alone. It doesn't say anything about anyone coming afterwards."  
  
"Good Lord. He's right." Giles stated, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. "I'm must be extremely rusty if an impotent vampire can pick up on something so simple and I'm completely clueless."  
  
"Oh he's not impotent." Buffy started to say until she realized he meant Spike's chip. "Nevermind."  
  
Spike bowed his head so no one could see the grin he had on his face. For a moment there was an awkward silence that no one wanted to be the first to break so Buffy stood up. "If we're going to do this then let's pack up and go."  
  
Spike nodded his head in agreement. "I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Buffy, I really think you should re-think the whole Spike thing. I don't trust him." Angel whispered just loud enough for Buffy to hear.  
  
"Angel, you haven't been here in a while so you really don't know what's been going on." He voice was growing louder as she continued. "So I really don't think you're in any place to tell me what you THINK. Now because I care about you I'll let it go, but there's one thing you need to get straight. Spike is one of us now. I know it took me a long time to finally come to that conclusion, but now I have and I have to say I don't know what we'd do with out him.  
  
"He's protected Dawn and the rest of our friends without even caring what happened to himself in the process. I trust him completely and I would appreciate it if while you're here you do the same thing. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
Angel was unprepared for her sudden leap to Spike's defense. At another point in their lives they would have been on the same page when it came to Spike. The page that said, "Spike is an evil vampire who has tortured and killed too many people to count that needs to be killed." But that time had passed and he missed too much to understand where her sudden need to defend him came from.  
  
"Fine. It's your sister who's life is on the line and if you're willing to put all on the line for one majorly crazed vampire then so be it." Angel walked off angrily and Buffy felt something tug at her heart and she suddenly felt tons of remorse and guilt.  
  
"He'll be ok luv. It just takes a bit of getting used to. He's known me for a hundred and twenty sum odd years more than you and all that time I was nothing, but evil. It's the only way he's ever known me."  
  
"I know you're right Spike.I really don't know why I got so upset."  
  
"Well." Spike started giving her a cocky grin.  
  
"Don't start with me. It has nothing to do with these feelings you insist I have for you." Buffy huffed and made her way to Giles who was busy examining the weapons Spike and Buffy had retrieved from her house. She sat down and laid her head on his shoulder willing herself not to let the tears welling up in her eyes run down her cheeks. Nothing needed to be said between them. Giles understood her and even when he didn't he accepted her and moved on.  
  
There wasn't anyone in the room that could make her feel the way Giles did. When he father had decided to stay away for reasons unknown to her, Giles had been there and become the father figure she'd needed. Even when he left to go to England, not matter how much she had fussed, she knew that he still loved her and that it was mostly for her own benefit.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander called, breaking her out of her daze.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Anya, tell her."  
  
"There's a possibility that Dawn might just be a way out of this entire mess. No one has talked about the fact that even though Glory was killed and even though Dawn is no longer needed as her key, that doesn't mean that she isn't the key to something else. I think we've all just assumed that because the portal was closed when you jumped into it, that it was all over and no harm would ever come to dawn because of the whole key thing.  
  
"When in fact, Dawn has never changed. Her blood still has the same effect and it could open another portal. I'm thinking that the only reason these demons kidnapped her and told us about it is because they don't know the true power that Dawn possesses. If we make that fact known to them then maybe, just maybe it'll buy us enough time to come up with another plan."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows and looked deep in thought. "So let me get this right. You think that we should let the demons have my sister just long enough for them to open a hell dimension, so that we can have just a little bit more time to come up with a plan to close it again?"  
  
"Buffy, it's just an idea. Don't get all huffy towards her." Xander said, protectively putting his arm around his fiancée.  
  
Buffy massaged her temples and closed her eyes. "I know. I just keep jumping on everybody today. I'm sorry Anya I know you're just trying to help, but I can't just sacrifice my sister like that."  
  
"Buffy, I think you should really think about Anya's idea. Maybe not the whole thing, but she has several points that could work towards out advantage." Giles offered gently smiling in her direction.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, if you tell them that Dawn's the key that will get their mind off things and they will be more likely to miss intruders that might slip into the factory. Therefore if they are too busy trying to come up with the ritual we can get in and stop them before they open the gateway."  
  
"But Giles, what about the prophecy? What if this is what is supposed to happen and it leads to all of our deaths?"  
  
"Buffy, worrying about that is absolutely normal, but every single decision we make could be taking us to that tragic ending. We can't spend so much time worrying about what could happen, we can fight this thing and I think there's a chance we could win."  
  
"This is so confusing. I just don't see how this has anything to do with what we've all been discussing. Oh SREW IT ALL! Let's just do it. We're damned if we don't save dawn and we're damned if we do."  
  
Willow put her hand on her outraged friend's arm. "Buffy that's not true. We can do this. I know I wasn't very optimistic earlier, but I was being childish. I know that we can save the world again. It's what we're meant to do. Who needs some prophecy telling us out future? Why don't we forget about it and make our way up as we go along?"  
  
"We're all with you Buffy. We're not going to leave you alone and there's no way we're going to let you give up when we know that you can do it." Xander added, getting a chorus of agreement from the rest of the group including Gunn even though he didn't really know her.  
  
"Well I'm glad you all think so highly of me. I wish I could feel as confident, but I'm just not sure of anything anymore." She rubbed her arms up and down in a nervous manner. It wasn't everyday that Buffy showed any sort of insecurity in front of her friends. "All I know is that I can't just sit here and do nothing. If we're going to try this plan then lets do it because I don't if I can take standing still for very long."  
  
Buffy left them worried and confused. "I've never seen Buffy this way before. It's kind of unnerving." Xander said, sitting back down at the table.  
  
Spike, unwilling to let them analyze Buffy's seemingly weak moment stepped forward. "Why is it that you all expect her to be so strong all the time? I know the damn slayer, but she's also a twenty-year-old woman who really has never had a chance to be weak. Can't you just allow her that? Just this once. Let her be normal for a bit."  
  
"But Spike, Buffy's not normal. She never has been and she never will be. We can't pretend she's something she's not." Xander replied.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Spike said angrily, before looking at the people in front of him who was supposed to be Buffy's friends. It was completely an outrage to him because of they way they were unwilling to give Buffy what she needed the most. "Argh! Just leave her be and maybe that'll be enough for her. I can't believe you call yourself her friends. You nothing, but selfish.I can't even think of a name for you." He angrily made his leave slamming the door behind him as he went.  
  
"Ok what crawled up his."  
  
"Oh shut up Xander! He's absolutely right." Giles proclaimed. " I don't know how to change the situation, but."  
  
Their voices faded out as Buffy shut the door to the basement. She sat down on one of the steps and took deep breaths to calm herself. They counted on her for so much and she was so afraid that she would let them down. What also scared her was the fact that she could no longer hide her feelings from them. For so long she had been able to cloak her sadness and complete misery only letting it out when she was with one person.  
  
That one person who had just stood up for her in front of all her friends even though she had constantly put him down whenever the opportunity arose. She was constantly fighting the urges that rose up inside her whenever he was near her. The urges that she had only allowed to come through one time.  
  
They'd demolished the entire house and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what they'd done together. Not all of it had been destructive. It had also been beautiful and he'd been so easy with her. He had treated her like she was a delicate doll who would break if he moved her the wrong way.  
  
"What are you smiling at luv?" Spike's smooth voice traveled up the stairs.  
  
"I.I uh.I didn't know you were down here. I thought you left."  
  
" So you were listening then." He said, kneeling down and taking a seat on the floor below her. He looked up and she could see his feelings for her so evidently. "I came through the backway. I didn't want to go back inside and embarrass my self any more in front of them."  
  
"It embarrasses you to take up for me?"  
  
"Well no." If Buffy hadn't known better, she would have thought he was blushing. "I'll always take up for you, but I looked so dumb running out of there."  
  
Buffy made her way down the stairs and knelt down in front of him. "I don't think you looked dumb at all. In fact I appreciate you so much right now it's not even funny. You're the only one who understands what I'm feeling right now and the only one who is willing to give me even a moment of normalcy."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy laughed softly and nodded her head. "Considering everything I'm fine.now." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She said, before leaving him dazed on the floor and heading upstairs. As soon as she caught site of the others standing around doing nothing she sighed. "Ok guys! I'm ready to go. We're going to save Dawn and the rest of the world.using Anya's idea."  
  
"Buffy are you sure?" Giles asked, tilting his head and trying to understand what she was thinking.  
  
"No, but it's time to get some action." Every raised their eyes towards her. "You know fighting demons and stuff. Listen Spike and I are going to take care of our half of the plan, but I need you guys to be clear on what you're supposed to do. I'll send Spike to give a signal when you can come in while I take care of the whole 'dawn is still the key' thing. I want you guys to get Dawn and get out."  
  
"Buffy." Giles' automatic response was to tell her that she couldn't take them all alone, but then he realized that it was something that she had to do for herself if no one else. "Nevermind continue."  
  
"I can't risk you guys being there with me because if you are then I can't protect you and I can't have that on my mind while I'm fighting, it would distract me. Angel." she said turning towards him. "I want you to make sure dawn's in a safe place and then I need you to come back and help me. You're the only one other than Spike that's got enough strength to handle himself."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you want me to do."  
  
Buffy smiled in appreciation. "Ok Spike let's go." Spike, who had arrived back upstairs, nodded his head and after grabbing some weapons they both left to start the beginning of the battle. The battle that would either make or break them all. 


	3. battle

Title: When it's over  
  
Author:jennaluvin  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon. The plot however does belong to me with the exception of a few brief spoilers mentioned.  
  
Just a little info:This is my first attempt at Buffy fan fiction and I would appreciate your consideration if you give feedback. I know I'm not as good as most of the fiction writers out there, but I write what's in my heart and that's all that matter's to me.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike stood outside the factory and watched as every demon entered through the two front doors. This factory was quite familiar to Spike considering at one time he had lived there. He wasn't looking foreword to returning to his old home though because the scenery had changed a bit.  
  
There were now several wolf like creatures guarding the front and two hellbeasts chained to the wall. "Well this is going to be interesting." Spike whispered, suddenly quite aware of the fact that Buffy could die when they entered that building. So could he, but that fact didn't worry him because he hadn't had much to live for other than Buffy.  
  
"It's very interesting. This is going to be tricky. Nothing I can handle. I'll see you in there." When she made a move to get up and go towards the building Spike grabbed her arm. "What?"  
  
"Look I know you're not going to like me saying this, but I can't let you go in there until I do." Buffy sighed because she knew exactly what he was going to say to her. "I love you. I've told you that several times before. But, this is different because one or both of us might not be living after today. I know that you don't feel the same way that I do and even after all that we've shared, including that house shattering night, I love more now than I ever did before, if that's possible. So if by some miracle we live through this you'll probably kick my ass for telling you this, but I had to."  
  
She leaned foreword and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Thank you Spike. Now I'll see you inside.alive."  
  
Spike grinned and watched her run across the road. It wasn't an I love you he'd received from her, but he definitely would take this over nothing. She hadn't put him down for the things he'd said, she'd accepted them and moved on.  
  
Inside, Buffy wasn't accepted with as much enthusiasm as she thought she would. The hellhounds just let her walk on by and the demons acted as if she wasn't even there, continuing about their business while she made her way to the main room. She wasn't given a single problem. Even when she tried to get the attention of one of the demons, they just ignored her.  
  
When she reached the open room that held all the old machinery, there were hundreds of demons bowed on the floor worshiping something she couldn't yet see. They were all chanting something that reminded her of something in her past, but she didn't know what it was.  
  
"Silence!" An angry voice yelled over the huge crowd. "Slayer, welcome. We've been expecting you. Come up here and say hello to your dear dear sister."  
  
Buffy didn't say a word; she just did as he said anxious to make sure Dawn was all right. She knew something was about to happen, but when she got up to the stage she was struck with nothing, but confusion.  
  
Dawn was sitting at his right hand smiling at all the demons before them. IT was as if she felt right at home up there. "Dawn.are you alright?"  
  
"OF course I am Buffy. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"UH.probably because you're sitting up there with an evil demon trying to end the world. What's going on with you?"  
  
Dawn looked baffled. "I don't know what you mean. I'm the same as I always am. In fact I'm better than I ever have been before. They treat me like an adult.unlike you. You treat me as if you are superior. Well I have news for you sister I'm about to show you what it means to be superior."  
  
"Dawn why are you saying this? I love you."  
  
"I'll show you what your love means to me.." Dawn saying flinging her wrist and sending Buffy flying through the air.  
  
A sudden amount of pain hit Buffy. More pain than she'd ever experienced before and it was all because of her sister. "Dawn."She whispered as she slid down the wall and landed in a heap at Spike's feet.  
  
"Buffy." He started before he saw looked back up to the stage where Dawn stood with a smug look on her face. "Well dawn I see you've decided to become the big bad. How does it feel lil bit?"  
  
"It feels better than it did when I was stuck with you guys. I never what a drag it was to be good. Now not only is it fun being evil it's also incredibly cool." She let out a giggle. "I have super powers."  
  
"Well good for you." Spike cast his eyes towards Buffy and it took everything he had to keep this persona up. He wanted to run up on that stage and shake the crap out of dawn, but he held back so that she wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike? Trying to protect my sister? If so you totally failed."  
  
"Na.I'm here to join the party. I'm tired of your sisters lack of any feelings what so ever. When does the party start anyway? Seems kind of dull around here if you ask me."  
  
"Just wait.in a few minutes things are going to liven up a lot." The sound of the chanting demons came to a halt and Spike could here struggling coming from the hallway.  
  
"Let go of me you horny goon." Willow yelled as she wiggled in his bulky arms and tried to get herself released from his massive strength.  
  
"Let her go." Dawn ordered and the demon immediately obeyed.  
  
"Thank you." Willow said, straightening out her close and looking around her. She was alarmed to see a very unconscious Buffy laying on the floor next to Spike and she ran to her as fast as she could. "Buffy.Buffy can you hear me? Oh god what happened to you?"  
  
"My sister thinks I'm the same little old Dawn who takes orders from everyone older than her. I proved her wrong."  
  
"Dawnie."  
  
"Thanks Willow for being such a good example when it comes to magic." Dawn lifted her hand a globe of light appeared in her palm. She then allowed it to levitate without the assistance of her hand to support it. "This is so much fun."  
  
"Dawn this is wrong and you know it."  
  
"Me? I know nothing."  
  
Willow was surprised to feel the soft of Buffy's hand pulling on her shirt. She looked down and Buffy pretended to still be unconscious while letting Willow know that she was all right. "I never should have gotten involved in magic and you shouldn't either. It's dangerous and you've learned first hand because of me just what happens to you when you use magic to try and solve your problems."  
  
"Oh shut up Willow. I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Oh and you guys don't have to stand there staring you can come on in." Dawn called to the other members of the group sent to help destroy Gramgore.  
  
"Dawn you don't know what you're doing." Giles called out to her trying his best not to look down at Buffy worriedly since he didn't know that she was actually quite awake and communicating with Willow in her own way.  
  
"You're in no place to tell me I don't know what I'm doing Giles. I'm up here and you're down there. That's got to tell you something."  
  
While Giles and Dawn had their heated discussion, Spike knelt down next to Willow and Buffy and had to hide his grin when he saw her eyes wide open. "You ready luv?" He whispered to her.  
  
She just winked and grabbed his hand as he hauled her up and she stood up. "You know Dawn. I would have thought that a sister of mine would be stronger. If you had any power you'd have killed me, not just knock me off my feet."  
  
"Oh believe me Buffy I'll do better next time. Kill them all!" She ordered, sending all the demons into a vicious rampage. They swarmed in not leaving much room for the groups to maneuver.  
  
"Get them outside!" Buffy called to Giles, who nodded his head and punched a chaos demon in the head and frowned at the slime dripping off his fist.  
  
Angel helped Giles and the others out of the building and was glad to see most of the demons were following them leaving Spike and Buffy to handle just a handful. These demons had what seemed to be super strength and it was hard for him to stand up against them let alone the mortals of their little crew  
  
Gunn was backed up against the wall by a two-headed demon with an axe of some sort. The butt of the axe was pressed up against his throat and he was lifted several feet up in the air. Angel saw this and threw his sword in that directing embedding the blade in that back of the scaly creature. Gunn nodded his appreciation and their battle continued.  
  
Buffy and Spike were busy with a battle of their on inside the vacated room and Buffy was making her way slowly up to the stage where her suddenly evil sister and the now well known demon Gramgore were currently awaiting her arrival. She was so focused on getting to Dawn that she was oblivious to the fact that A demon was aiming a crossbow straight at her back.  
  
Spike saw however and sliced its head off with his razor shape sword. "Don't mess with my slayer." He said, before getting knocked off his feet and sent smashing into the floor.  
  
The fight continued and Buffy was now on stage standing in front of her sister. "Why did you do this Dawn? Team up with the bad guys?"  
  
Dawn shrugged her shoulders and grinned evilly, "My new friend her gave me and offer I couldn't refuse. See I had the choice of either dying a weakling like your friends over there or living and becoming more powerful than you could ever imagine."  
  
Buffy looked over her should and a sick feeling hit her when she saw that all of her friends including Spike were now tied up and each had knifes to their throats. "Let them go. You know that I'm the one you really want."  
  
"Hmm.tempting, but no. I'd like to see them all die."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brows and starred intently at the young girl standing in front of her. "This isn't you. What have you done to her?" She asked Gramgore.  
  
"I have done nothing, but give your dear sibling the chance to be in the spot light for once. Everyone is so busy thinking of Buffy Summers it's almost sickening don't you think my dearest?"  
  
"Oh yes totally."  
  
"Dammit you're not Dawn! Something has changed you." Buffy exclaimed grabbing her sister by the shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"You're delusional Buffy as always."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and took a breath before smacking her sister across the face and sending her backwards. "I'm sorry dawn, but I can't accept this is you. I know my sister and you're not her. My sister loves me and I love her and there's no way in hell I'm letting you get away with this you demonic bastard." She said, directly to Gramgore with a tear sliding silently down her face.  
  
"Kill the first one." Gramgore called across the room and Buffy screamed in protest as a knife was plunged deep into Giles' stomach.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Buffy screamed as jumped off the stage and made her way to Giles immediately grabbing him from the demon and sinking to the floor with his weight in her arms. "Giles."  
  
"Buffy.don't worry about me. Kill Gramgore. It's the only way the world has a chance." He said, before closing his eyes and going limp.  
  
Buffy looked angrily towards Gramgore and gently laid Giles on the floor. "You want a fight? You've got one." 


	4. Life without hope...

Buffy grabbed a knife out of the belt of one of the demons and easily sliced through he ropes binding Willow. "You ready Will?"  
  
Willow nodded her head and Buffy disappeared in front of their eyes and reappearing behind Gramgore. She placed her arms around his waist and held on tight. "Now Will!!!"  
  
Willow mumbled her spell under her breath and Buff watched, as the spell wasn't able to be finished when the spear of a Pulgara demon went right through her best friend. Willow stared down at the bloody thing protruding from her. She looked right at Buffy and said the final word of the spell Sending Buffy and Gramgore somewhere they could fight alone.  
  
They both landed on their feet a couple of blocks from the factory. Gramgore immediately threw her off of him and glared down at her. "Well looks like your witch has more power than I thought. Too bad she had to be killed."He tilted his head as if he was listening to a voice that only he could hear and grinned widely. "Well sounds like she's not the only dead one."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're little friends, they're all dead." He sighed and shook his head. "Including my dearest dawn. Too bad I could have used her. Now my spell is broken."  
  
"No.you're lying. They're not dead."  
  
"Even you're vampire lovers are now on their way to hell." Buffy shook her head in unbelief and he tilted his head to the side in amusement. "You want proof? That can be arranged." He said as he grabbed her hand and her shook from the impact of sudden visions invading her mind.  
  
She saw Angel fighting a demon she had never seen before; she could also see a figure standing behind him. That figure was dawn and she was crying. She had her hands in front of her with blood seeping through. "No.Dawn." Buffy said softly as the vision continued.  
  
Angel didn't see the demon he was fighting pull out a stake from behind his back and embed it deeply in Angels chest turning him to dust instantly. Spike saw the demon heading in Dawns direction and ran towards him heroically. It didn't do any good because the demon just staked him as soon as he was in reach.  
  
Buffy was immediately shown around the room and she saw something that made her incredibly sick to her stomach. All of her friends were piled on top of each other, blood covering their bodies, and a single demon stood staring with a satisfied grin on its face.  
  
It hit her then. Her friends had given up their lives for her. Just so she could save the world. Everyone she cared about was gone and if she didn't beat Gramgore then the entire world would be too.  
  
Gram gore brought her out of the vision and she stood before him dazed and somewhat unaware of him. "Are you satisfied slayer?"  
  
Buffy glared up at him angrily and flew at him with an assault based of punches and back kicks. He easily blocked her and sent a power ball flying straight at her. "Oh you're going to have to do better than that." She said, jumping out of the way.  
  
"You're too confident for your own good. Don't you know when you've been beaten? You're alone in this. It's impossible for you to beat me now." He effortlessly counteracted every single move she made. Buff found her self tiring and beginning to give up. The final straw was when he punched her with all her head and sent her soaring towards and old building. Buffy groaned in agony when she went straight through the house and her leg was impaled by a metal rod.  
  
"Oh really great Buffy. You've really done it this time." She stifled a scream as she broke off the Medal rod and pulled it out of her now throbbing leg. She looked around at her new sanctuary and found that she was now inside an old store that had long since been abandoned.  
  
There was an old rag sitting on the counter and she grabbed it so she could tie it around her leg and stop the bleeding. It was very painful, but it was pain that she was going to bare because she had no right to complain. She was alive and her friends weren't.  
  
Buffy limped over to the window and a tear slid down her cheek as she saw the dim glow of the sun trying to come up. She walked out the door, sat down on the sidewalk and began to cry. She decided that she had better enjoy the perfection in front of her while she still could.  
  
Time stood still and all she could do was stare at the incredibly bright light that was coming from the horizon. There was nothing she could do about the things that had happened to her and the loss that she'd felt over the course of a few hours. All of these agonizing thoughts washed over her in this one moment.this moment that she knew was probably one of her last.  
  
Her only reason for living was gone and she no longer felt as if there was anything important in the world. It had all been destroyed. All her friends and her own flesh and blood. They had been taken from her by a single action caused by her doubt. She had never actually believed she could beat Gramgore and the fight she had just lost proved that.  
  
If only she'd listened to what they'd all tried to tell her. They had believed in her and she had to admit the feeling to give up only happened after she'd been thrown in the house. Even Spike had thought she could do it. He didn't really say that, but she could tell by his look that he trusted her completely. She'd let them all down so easily.  
  
Spike really did love her. He'd proven that when he'd fought with her friends and died trying to save Dawn. That alone pained her that her sister had been drawn into to the situation and used to bring them all down was terrible.  
  
She noticed that the warehouse was so much closer than she thought. She could hear the yelling from and she knew it was time to accept her fate and give it one last shot. Either take Gramgore down or become the last slayer that ever walked the earth.  
  
Her hair blew around her face as she stood up and dusted off the back of her pants. "Here we go." She stated simply as she walked straight into the demon-infested building. Blood covered everything that had once been extremely clean.  
  
She was immediately bombarded by demons. "So Slayer you've returned. I thought you would have given up by now. You loved ones did."  
  
"No, they're the only ones that didn't." She said giving the evil figure a chilling smile and beginning her attack.  
  
They seemed to come from every direction, in every size, and figure. Crowding around her like the cowards they were. Unwilling to give her a one on one fight. Her arms and legs were flailing everywhere and nothing she did seemed to touch them.  
  
"Time to die slayer." Her body went limp as that threat was thought to have been carried out and she was lowered to the floor. Her mind was still aware of what was happening, but her limbs were to heavy to move. She allowed her eyes to close and her mind yet again filled with the events of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry that was such a short chapter, but I'm working on Chapter 5. This should be on of the last chapters. Please tell me what you think. 


	5. Understanding....

TITLE: When it's over  
  
AUTHOR: Jennaluvin  
  
SPOILERS: Several different episodes of Buffy that I can't remember the names of.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon. The story plot however belongs to me. If you want to use my story ask.  
  
INFO: This is my first attempt at Buffy Fic and while I know it is very rough I would like you to keep an open mind I'm still learning. OH! And please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke, her head pounding with excruciating pain and a sudden burst of light caused her to blink rapidly when she decided to chance opening her eyes and seeing how much damage had been done to her body. "You're awake I see." A familiar accented voice stated.  
  
"Spike? God I must have hit my head harder than I thought I'm talking to dead people." She said, holding her head and sitting up slowly willing back the naughtiousness that went through her as the blood rushed back into her body.  
  
"Well as disappointed as you probably are, I'm about as alive as a vampire can be. They missed my heart." He said, opening his duster and showing her the hole in his shirt and the quickly healing wound beneath it.  
  
"I thought...I thought you were gone." Her eyes filled with sadness in remembrance of everything she'd seen, experienced, and felt in the last few hours.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction slayer."  
  
"Why are you always such a smart ass? Can't you be serious for once?"  
  
"I'm always serious when I talk about you Buffy. You should know that by now."  
  
Buffy sighed and closed her eyes to the blinding pain that was still churning inside her head. "I'm sorry I'm just not in a very good mood right now. This hasn't been the best of days for me and I'm still trying to figure out what happened out there."  
  
Spike frowned and tilted his head to the side. "You gave up is what happened. You didn't even put up a fight with those lamentra demons. They knocked you unconscious and I got you away and brought you in here. Why would you give up like that Buffy? I mean didn't you kill Granger?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and took a deep breath. "Nope, once again Buffy fails. I just can't seem to do anything right when it comes to my life." She looked over at him and smiled sadly. Her thoughts going back to the pile of dead bodies in her vision. She could see clearly that Dawn had been among them. "You tried to save Dawn."  
  
Spike looked at her in confusion. "Who tried I did save her."  
  
"No, you didn't. Dawn is dead. So is everyone else."  
  
"Dawn.dead? What ever gave you that Idea?"  
  
"It's the truth Spike. All the people I love are taken away from me. I'm surprised you didn't leave." She said forgetting the fact that Spike was always searching for proof that she loved him.  
  
"If I didn't know better Slayer I'd say that you care about me."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. Spike was completely shocked when she started sobbing right there in front of him. "Oh hey now. None of that Slayer. Why the water works?"  
  
"I did everything wrong." She timidly scooted forward until she was right in front of him and placed herself in his arms. "I'm sorry I let all of you down."  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Bloodyhell you haven't done anything wrong and you damn well sure haven't let anyone down. It's not over yet Buffy. Everything is going to work out and you still can beat Gramgore."  
  
Buffy sniffled and pulled away, locking eyes with him immediately. "He's too strong Spike. I tried to beat him, but he's too strong."  
  
Spike grabbed her by the arms and shook her gently. "Now you listen to me. You're not going to give up. Gramgore is playing you and you're letting him get away with it. The sooner you realize you're stronger than him, the sooner we can get out of here."  
  
"You aren't listening to me Spike. Why did I do everything I did if it was all going to end like this? Why did I even bother to kill all of those vampires and demons if this is all I was going to get in return." She looked around the small room and threw her hands up in the air. "Look this is what I've been given. Not only that, but I've let everyone down no matter what you've said. It's all my fault."  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to say this one more time and you're damn well going to listen. NONE of this is your fault. It's just the way fate's cards have been played. Personally I don't understand why you're giving up so easily. So you lost one bloody fight. Is that any reason to give up completely?"  
  
"Spike I lost my friends and sister because I was too weak to beat Gramgore."  
  
Spike frowned. "Buffy, You can still kill Gramgore. I still don't see why it's such a big deal.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as Spike's words hit her. You want to know why it's a big deal? It's a big deal because I fucking let my friends be killed. ME! The slayer! The one who's supposed to be able to kill the evil doers and protect the people she cares about."  
  
"Ok you're not making any sense what so ever. Who the hell told you they were dead?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's still me fault. "Buffy slid down the wall and because to cry softly and Spike was appalled at what she'd just told him.  
  
"Buffy, they're not dead."  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
Spike grabbed each side of her face and made her look him directly in the eye. "I'm telling you right here and now that every single one of your friends is still alive."  
  
"Oh give it up Spike." Buffy said pulling away angrily. "I saw it with my own two eyes. Gramgore showed me.Oh.Oh god.I feel so stupid. He showed me what he wanted me to see." She shook her head as the sudden realization hit her and things finally made sense. "Where is everyone if they're alive?"  
  
"Well willow and Giles were hurt pretty bad so Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred took them to the hospital. Angel just left to get come more weapons otherwise he'd been here too."  
  
"This is unbelievable. How could I have been so easily fooled by him? And why did I give up so easy? That's not me. I'm usually the strong one, the one who is supposed to carry on even if my friends and family were killed. It's my job. What happened to me?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy, but you're alright now."  
  
She shook her head. "I thought I was alone and that there was no reason to go on living."  
  
"Then you were really stupid to believe that because I would never let that happened. I would never leave you alone." He said, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his.  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes and saw something there she'd never wanted to see before. She saw his love for her and she saw his complete willingness to protect her no matter what.  
  
"Why do you put up with me Spike? After all I've ever done to you, you're still always here when I need you."  
  
Spike tilted his head and grinned softly. "I just love you too much to let you go through all this alone. That's why I'm still here even when you push me away. I know you'll never love me, and I've accepted it. But, I'm always going to be here whenever you need me."  
  
She reached up her hand and touched his face. The face that she had always told herself meant nothing to her. The face that she'd hidden her feelings from time and time again. It seemed to her like there was no reason to hide her feelings anymore. "I love you Spike." She revealed taking him by complete surprise.  
  
He let go of her hands and leaned back. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know my timing is awful, but if something happens to me and I don't make it through this I have to tell you how I feel. I should have told you before, but I'm selfish and stubborn and I didn't want to accept everything that you've tried to tell me all this time."  
  
"Buffy." spike started only to be interrupted by her continuous revelation to him.  
  
"You are the only thing in my life that makes me truly happy. I mean I love Dawn and I love my friends, but they need me too much and with you I don't have to be strong all the time. You make me feel and ever since Willow brought me back that's the one thing that I thought I'd never have back, but I do have it and it's with you."  
  
If Spike's heart would have been able to beat he would have been unable to keep it in his chest. She was finally telling him what he'd wanted to hear for so long and never thought it would ever happen. He lifted his hand and cupped her face gently. "Are you telling me this because you think we're going to die or because you really mean it?"  
  
"Spike it would be the same either way." She replied leaning into his hand. "But, just so we're clear it's because I really mean it."  
  
HE could have leaped and screamed out loud at the top of his lung in joy. "Oh God Buffy. You don't know how much I've wanted this." He said, dipping his head and capturing her lips with such tenderness that Buffy had never felt anything like it.  
  
They were oblivious to Angel's arrival until he coughed loudly and made his presence known. "Uh.sorry to interrupt, but there's something you guys should know."  
  
"Oh Angel, what is it?" Buffy asked, as she and Spike pulled away from each other and she wiped her lips subconsciously.  
  
"They've taken the fight out onto the streets and they're reeking havoc on the people of Sunnydale. I've contacted Wesley and he and the others are going to be meeting us so that we can fight this thing together."  
  
Buffy stood up and rolled her neck to get out the kinks. "What about Willow and Giles are they ok?"  
  
He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, they're going to be fine. I can't believe how lucky they were. But, we've got to go right now Buffy." He said, before turning and walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait.What about Dawn."  
  
Angel got a sudden secretive look in his eyes before replying. "That is something you're going to have to see for yourself."  
  
They walked out of the room and saw Dawn leaning casually against the wall. "Dawn! What are you doing here? You should be."  
  
"Buffy, don't start telling me where you think I should me. It's mostly my fault that we're in the trouble that we're in. Besides I can take care of myself. Watch out!" Dawn called throwing her sister to the side and sending a fire ball in the direction of an Ulgarie Demon that had it's razor sharp claws extended and was about to rip into Buffy.  
  
Buffy stared up at her sister with her mouth wide open. "What's going on?"  
  
Dawn grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess Gramgore forgot to take away the magic her gave me." Her face became quite serious and she stepped closer to her sister. "Buffy, I know you want to protect me and I know what I've put you through, but just give this chance to make things up to you. I can' help."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, please I know I can help."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and Angel who were tentatively standing back allowing the sisters to work things out. Spike nodded towards her and she smiled. "I'll make you a deal Dawn. If you do what I say when I say it and you leave when I tell you to then you can come, but I want you to promise me that you'll be careful and if anything happens to me I want you to Get out of there. Got it?"  
  
Dawn nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Buffy. "Lets get going. The sooner we do this the sooner we can go home." Buffy said, pulling away from Dawn and leaving them to follow her from the building.  
  
There were screams and crashes coming from the streets that were filled with demons Causing mischief and mayhem. There were very few humans that remained in town, the others had fled the moment hell broke loose.  
  
Buffy was barely aware of her injured leg and the knot that had been formed on her head earlier when Spike had saved her. All she was focused on was getting to Gramgore and making him pay for the pain and heartache he'd caused her and her friends and family.  
  
"You guys stick together and watch each other's backs. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. If you have to leave me to take care of everything." Buffy turned To Angel and stopped walking to tell him something. "Angel I want you to watch out for Dawn. When she leaves I want you and your friends to leave too."  
  
"Buffy, Dawn can handle herself." Angel argued.  
  
"Angel this isn't up for debate I want my sister safe and with you and your friends around her she will be." Angel nodded his head and sighed.  
  
He looked up and saw Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn heading in their direction and he hurried on ahead to tell them what was going on. Buffy seeing the hurt look on spike's face walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "What's wrong Spike?"  
  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to Nibblet you know. But, if you want to trust Angel to do that it's ok."  
  
Buffy smiled tenderly at him. "Spike, it's not that I don't' trust you to take care of Dawn it's just.I need you with me." She stood pulled his face down to hers and nibbled playfully at his lip, causing dawn to open her mouth in shock.  
  
"Ok.what did I miss. Since when do you guys indulge yourselves in the game of tonsil hockey?"  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister. "I'll explain everything later Dawn. I've just wizened up a littler bit and decided that I want to live my life. There will be time to talk things out when we're not busy saving the world for the thousandth time."  
  
Buffy, Spike and Dawn met up with Angel's crew minutes later. "Where's Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked Wesley.  
  
"They decided to stay with Willow. They figured it would be best if someone stayed with her for her own protection. Tara's there too and she's working on a protection spell."  
  
Buffy nodded her head and gazed down at the chaos and destruction they were headed into. The demons were all gathering in a lined formation preparing themselves for the battle that was to come. "Alright.let's do this." 


End file.
